Sapphire the shape shifter
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Sapphire was a normal girl until mech came and changed her into a shape shifter p.s the romantic bit is at the end and it is a epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own transphormers i just own my own oc and I hope you read my friends storys like...**

**QUEENAHX**

** supersonicboy and Suki the lioness.**

**anyway enghoe with my blabbing on. ON WITH THE STORY!**

One cold chilly morning at sapphire's house her alarm went off. Slowly she managed to bash the snooze button stopping the constant alarm blaring off every second.

"Sapphire get up i need you to do something for me!" her mum yelled up the stairs.

"OK mum" mumbled Sapphire. She sat up in bed her hair matted and tangled she grabbed her skull t-shirt and black jeans and put them on. After pulling on her black leather boots and jacket she pulled her hairbrush through her chocolate coloured hair and ran down the stairs. she saw her baby sister who was 6 years old.

"hey how are you today? so mum what do you want me to do?" asked Sapphire tussling ruby's red hair.

"i need you to go get some milk from the shop OK?" replied her mum. With that Sapphire headed to the shop unaware of the danger she would return to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire had just bought some semi-skimmed milk and was heading home when she noticed that a black van was parked outside her house. The wired thing was that it had in big white white letters on the side spelling out M.E.C.H she stared at it for few minutes but she then ignored it and ran inside. Just as she got in a tall man wearing a brown suit and orange goggles slammed the door shut behind her and grabbing her shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Sapphire as she looked up she saw a taller man walk slowly up to her. He had a giant scratch across the nose and was wearing a suit just like the other people.

"oh I don't think so little one unless you want us to take your mother or sister instead" he then moved aside pointing to her unconscious mother and baby sister.

"no please leave them alone I'll... go with you just leave them be"

"good choice men move out" commanded the evil man.

"wait who are you?"

"we are M.E.C.H and i am known as Siles" just as he finished Sapphire's world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sapphire fluttered her eyes open she saw that she was strapped down to a slanted table. She was surrounded by the strange men who first caught her.

"is she ready for the last injection" asked Silas getting a nod from a man carrying a clipboard.

"do it" ordered Silas the man then produced a futuristic injection from his jacket. He then carried it to Sapphire's arm she struggled against her straps but they were to strong. When the man pulled out the needle she felt weird but nothing happened until they took off the straps. She then fell to the floor in a heap on the floor she then pushed herself up looking at Silas she felt her blood boil with anger. She was about to charge at him when he raised his hand in a halt position and said.

"wait I am letting you go we are finished with you for now" she looked at him confusingly.

"and you'll leave my family alone?"

"yes and we will leave you alone until we see you again" she stood shocked but she then turned to the door and ran to the door. When she was gone Silas turned to his man and asked.

"you did put the tracker didn't you?" the man looked up and nodded and put it on the screen.

"perfect"

**a/n just so you know i might not add mech again but please vote if i should or shouldn't till next time Monkeygirl13 away (p.s thats from girl supersoniboy best scentance ever) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

As she got farther and farther away she looked back at were she was held until it became a tiny light.

_"boy I'm tiered I wish I could run faster like a wolf" _she then imagined a wolf and all the details on it until she opened her eyes and saw that she was covered in silver fur and had a tail and snout. She then looked at herself in a nearby lake.

"oh my what have they done to me" tears were now streaming down her face she pictured herself as a human and not a wolf with her long chocolate coloured hair and her leather boots. when she opened her eyes again she was back to normal.

"whoa i wonder what that was oh well i better get to the nearest city and find help" after walking for quite a while she saw a sign that read.

_Jasper _

5 _miles_

"looks like I'm going to Jasper" she thought out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 2 years since she got to Jasper she had fully controlled her powers to shape shift and was living in a different place every night using her new powers she found out that she could turn into any animal but she chose to be meat eaters. One sunny day in Jasper she heard smashing coming from a cave sneaking in she saw lots of giant robot type things fighting somewhere dark purple whilst the others were different colours. Sapphire would of walked off but she saw her new best friend in there hiding behind a rock and a purple robot sneaking up on him.

"oh no he is not getting Raf" she said to herself before shape shifting into a wolf. For a moment all the robots stood still hearing the growl they then saw a wolf run in and before they her she pounced at the robot behind Raf and aimed at it's heart but all that came out was wires and a light ball in a glass container. Everyone stood in shock they had just seen a wolf jump at a robot and rip out it's heart. Sapphire then turned to Raf at first he stood there trembling seeing a wolf coming at him energon dripping from her mouth. But when she stopped her saw she didn't mean any harm and after the different coloured robots finished fighting she nudged him with her snout pushing him to his friends.

"thanks for helping me" he thanked she just looked up at him then ran away.

"huh what was that" asked the green robot

"i don't know Bulkhead" answered Raf


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire always waited till it was morning in the woods to train because nobody was around then. She stood up tall and pictured a magestic doe in a split second she saw she was a caramel coloured doe.

_"right" _she thought to herself _"now turn into a fox" _she kept on doing that for most of the morning unaware of the danger she was putting herself into.

~In the Autobot's base~

Ratchet was working on the computer until he saw a weird energy reading.

"Optimus you may want to see this i keep picking up the same energy reading in the middle of the woods"

"what do you think it is?" asked Bumblebee.

"who knows but we better get there before the 'cons" replied Bulkhead. With that Ratchet opened up the ground bridge to the coordinators.

~In the Decepticon's war ship~

"lord Megatron we have just received a large energy reading from a nearby woods what should we do?" questioned Starscream after pondering for a second Megatron said.

"go and bring me it oh and Starscream take Shockwave with you he will properly get the job done" commanded Megatron


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Sapphire got back into her human form a giant green and blue portal opened up beside her she ran to hid behind a giant rock when she thought to herself.

_"wait a minute a took down a robot before i can take it down now" _with that she shape shifted into a wolf and pounced. She pounced from the rock and pinned down something when she looked down she saw Raf she stepped off him and picked him up by nudging him.

"what the is that the big energy reading?" asked the green robot.

"who are you calling that?" asked a voice they all looked around but they saw none they then looked at the wolf who then said.

"OK you i am not a that i am a her/she ok?" she said to them before she turned into her human form.

"Sapphire!" Raf yelled

"yeah it's me Raf i am that wolf that saved you"

"but how?" asked Raf

"oh well one day I wa-" Sapphire was cut short when a missile was shot at them by a silver jet. It then landed alongside by a purple tank which then transformed into giant robots who took arms straight away.

"Autobots!" yelled the jet.

"Starscream and Shockwave what do you want?" asked the deep sea blue robot.

"thats none of your bussiness Autobots but looking at the scanner you have found what we were looking for" the jet called Starscream and the tank called Shockwave both looked at the girl who had shape shifted into a lioness and was growling at them protection Raf. Starscream took one step to her and the Autobots took arms and Sapphire barred her fangs and claws. knewing they were outnumbered Starscream and Shockwave retreated but not before Starscream shot a missle at Sapphire making her fling into the air and crashing into a tree. The Autobots and Raf ran up to her and saw she had a big cut across the head that was bleeding cherry red blood.

"Arcee to base Rachet prepare med-bay were going to need it" Arcee then picked up Sapphire who had turned back to her human form and carryed her through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphire's eyes started to flutter open but only to get blined by a light. When she got used to it she sat up on a long metal table she looked around until a giant ambulance type robot came in and saw her up.

"ah your up you need to go to the main hall to talk to optimas"

"thanks..." Sapphire rolled her hand hinting for him to tell her his name. Ignoring her hinting she grew a pair of big black wings and glided down to the floor. She then ran to the main hall were she saw a group of giant robots. She felt like she was alone until Raf ran up to her along side by a girl and a tall boy. The group of children had a chat until a voice came from behind them.

"ah Sapphire is it? we need to have a talk but first we will introduce ourselves you have already met my medic Rachet my scout Bumblebee,Bulkhead,Wheeljack,Arcee,Smokscreen and my name is Optimas prime now we need to know how you got your powers" Sapphire then told the Autobots her story were mech turned her into a shape shifter and then released her when she finished Optimas looked at her with sympathy he knew how dangerous mech were.

"Sapphire you will stay with us untill we find and inform your family"

"than you soooooooooooo much"

~meanwhile on the warship~

"there you go one giant metal net insured to trap any shape shifter" Knockout showed Starscream and Shockwave proudly they knew for sure next time they saw that shape shifter they would get her.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been 1 year since the Autobots had taken in Sapphire but even though she was welcomed with open arms she still felt like an outsider she knew Arcee still didn't like her. One night she decided to talk a walk untill she heared Arcee talking to Bulkhead.

"i just don't like her she is a freak i mean who changes into different animals i mean come on"

"yeah i think she is a bit of a freak but we can't say that to her Arcee ok?" when she heard that she fell into a slump on the floor quitely crying she then wiped away her tears and stood up.

"nobody wants me i'm a freak" she then cleared out her room left a note then turned into a black panther with a pair of big black wings and flew off into the darkness.

**a/n yeah yeah i know its a short chapter but its worth it i promise :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Sapphire flew all night until she was started to get shot at she avoided the purple blasts but she got hit on the head by one blast. She got rid of her wings and faced Starscream with his missile aimed at her.

"Starscream so were is your partner" Sapphire said just to tease him. But before she got a answer she turned around to see Shockwave throw a metal net over her she thrashed about trying to get it off but all she could do was lay on the floor.

"lord Megatron we have got the shape shifter"

"good now bring her to Shockwave's lab i will meet you there with Knockout" with that Shockwave picked up the struggling Sapphire and carried her though the ground bridge.

~meanwhile in the Autobots base~

"hey has anyone seen Sapphire?" asked Wheeljack nobody answered but Bumblebee came out of her room with a note and read it aloud.

_Nobody understands me I'm a freak so I'm leaving._

_sorry Optimas, Bee, Jacky and Rachet_

_love _

_Sapphire the shape shifter_

__after bee had read out the note Arcee and Bulkhead felt really bad. Bee and Raf just drove off with Optimas and Wheeljack to got and find her.


	11. Chapter 11

Bee and Jacky had drove all night looking for Sapphire they had just looked in a old cave when Optimas talked to them from their comlinks.

"Bumblebee Wheeljack you need to come back now we will just look later on" the two cars then drove through the ground bridge back to their base.

~At that moment on the warship~

Sapphire was back to her human form and in a old cage. The metal was bright purple and glowing blue wall on the outside of the cage. Just as she got up and brushed her selfdown two drones came in and picked up the cage into a gigantic room at the end of the room a giant grey mech **(check it out see already knows male and female names for cybertroinions ps sorry if i spelt that wrong) **when the drones put down the cage the grey mech turned around and smiled at her showing her his sharp pointy teeth. Sapphire tryed her best not to look scared by looking him straight in the optics.

"well if it isn't the little shape shifter herself" Megatron growled at her.

"Stay back what's your name...Megatron thats it i can break out of this" Sapphire theatened shape shifting into a rino.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you" but she had started charging but only to bash her horn against the metal and flopping on the floor.

"ok so purple and blue glowing stuff is not good? ok" Sapphire said as the room spun around her as she changed back into her human form.

"now i will only ask you this once before i leave you with Shockwave" she looked up before he said.

"now were is the Autobots base?"

"fine come her" Megatron leaned down so they were at eye/optic level before she hissed.

"i would never say Megatron!" he then growled at her showing her that he was quite mad at her.

"fine then maybe after some experiments and torture you will spit it out" with that he gestured to his men to take her to Shockwave's lab were she was strapped on to a slanted table.

_"great now were have i seen this before" Sapphire thought to herself._


	12. Chapter 12

**As a halloween treat and not a trick i am posting two chapters but the only trick is i leave you ona cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA any on with the story!**

Its been a few weeks since the Autobots had seen Sapphire since she had run away. Most of them feared that mech had recaptured her but some had worried that the Decepticons had her.

~meanwhile in the warships lab~

Sapphire had just recived another test and torture from Shockwave the only good thing on the warship was that Predaking came to see her everyday as long as he didn't have a mission. Sapphire would always shape shift to be a deep dark midnight black dragon when she talked to him he had grown attached to her because they both had a hatred of Starscream. One day he had just finished talking to her and when he left the room he heard Megatron and Shockwave talking.

"lord Megatron i have been running tests on the shape shifter and i found that when you add dark energon it gives you complete control over her"

"well done Shockwave we will use that as a final resort of corse but we will use it" this made Predaking worry but he thought of a plan immediately. He walked in the room and spoke.

"lord Megatron i just heard what Shockwave just said and i was wondering why would we need to do that after all the Autobots could just fix her then she could tell them our location"

"hum good point Predaking Shockwave when the time comes when she is of no use just termanate her (a/n did i spell that right)"


	13. Chapter 13

Knowing that his best friend was in danger of soon beaing termanated Predaking had to think of a plan to help her soon. One day he was resting on his berth when he had an idea it would be risky but he had to do it. sneaking past every drone he slipped into the communication room. Soundwave was out on a scouting mission so he snuck onto the giant computer and typed in a message to... THE AUTOBOTS! he typed in a message which is as followed.

**Autobots i would normally want to termanate you but your friend is in danger and because i have befriended her i am worrying for her safety please come soon unclosed is the corridanants (did i spell that right) please hurry.**

After sending the message Predaking heard a scream coming from were Sapphire was beaing held. He ran to her only to see that Shockwave and Megatron were standing above her with a shard of dark energon.

"ah Predaking so good of you to show up we were just about to start the experiment with Sapphire here" Megatron said darkly.

"but lord Megatron you said you wouldn't do that" Predaking said as he saw his friend wriggling around to get out but she was stuck.

"I know but Shockwave found out that the Autobots could never fix her so" he then turned from Predaking and raised the shard ready to strick. When a blast of orange hit the shard out of his hands onto a nearby table.

"I'm sorry master but this is one order i can not follow" Predaking then transphormed and pounced in front of Sapphire only to have Megatron's hand grab his throut punch him and throw in across the room. Predaking's mouth had energon dripping from the inside without any energy he collapsed on the floor unable to move. But before Megatron could continue a blue portal opened.

"now what?" asked Starscream who had snuck in just as Predaking attacked Megatron.


	14. Chapter 14

Just as the blue light appered 4 Autobots jumped out of the portal. Sapphire looked at the Decepticons and said.

"your sooooooooooooooooo dead" as the Autobots raised their wepons towords the remaining Decepticons Megatron grabed the dark energon and held it behind his back.

"Megatron are you going to surrender or do we have to destroy your spark to save Sapphire?" Optimas asked Megatron while looking at Sapphire in worry.

"well I could surrender or..." he then raised the dark energon against her dragon chest just so it was above her heart. All the Autobots and Predaking who was now up were staring at Megatron who was now holding the deadlist of energons above her chest. He was about to stab it in when halfway through the air Predaking jumped in front were the dark energon cut him and digging in. He landed on the floor growling and hissing in pain when Sapphire saw that she started to shake with pure rage her anger was so strong that it broke the shackls. Sapphire ponced in anger and pinned down Megatron who started wriggling to get her off put she had him trapped. Megatron saw Sapphire liting up her fire breath and was about to fire when she re-heard Predaking hissing and growling in pain. Relaxing she stood off Megatron and went over to aid Predaking. When Megatron saw this he charged at her but only to get knocked out by her kicking his head.

"woah" Wheeljack said.

"i don't give second chances Wheeljack plus he has injured the only one on the nemesis who has show me kindness i need to help him."


	15. Chapter 15

Sapphire knelt down still in her dragon form aiding Predaking whilst the Autobots checked for energon and more Decepticons. When she got to him he was in more pain she firstly pulled out the purple shard that was trying to corse through his vains and shut him down. She had just cleaned out the last bit when she looked into his optics. Something wasn't right his optics were losing all there orange colour he was shutting down permanently.

"no Predaking wake up don't go" Sapphire was now crying tears falling down and hitting the floor.

"hey its ok everyone shuts down eventually" Predaking coughed up. Predaking started to gasp for air until his optics were completely off lined. Sapphire knelt beside Predaking crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. At first she thought it was Optimas until a huge foot pinned her down and heard a cackle behind her.

"now its time to join your Predaking" Megatron said raising his sword.

"Megatron"


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Megatron was about to stab her she donkey kicked him making him fall back she stood up shaking with vilont rage she then swung her tail just missing making it so Megatron could grab her tail he swung her around until he slamed her against the wall. Pressing his foot against her chest he asked her.

"any last words shape shifter?"

"thss igdffv gbgff fffvv" Sapphire mumbled.

"sorry what?"

"this is for...PREADAKING!" Sapphire yelled before shoting a fire blast at him then she added some dents to his face before pinning him down and extended her claws ready to kill him. But she suddnly stoped and saw what she was doing she looked up to see Bee. She looked back down to Megatron and punched him in the face knocking him out. But as she got off him she fainted with tierdness but Bee luckily caught her before she face planted the hard metal floor.

"why didn't she scrap him?" asked Bee.

"because Bee she isn't a scraper" (i belive this is a cybatroinion word for murderer)


	17. Chapter 17

When Sapphire woke up she saw she was in a little medical room. Sapphire sat up and listened to Rachet rambeling on about injury this and broken that but she only had one thing on her mind. Predaking. When everyone had gone Optimas walked in and said.

"somthings troubling you isn't there" after pondering for a minite he turned to her and said.

"its Predaking isn't it?" Sapphire looked up and started sobbing.

"he was my only friend who was on there now he is gone"

"but think about this he saved your life"

"how?"

"he sent us the message with the corridinants on" knowing that she went to sleep that night.

_In the dream_

_"hey Sapphire glad you came" Predaking said in his beast mode._

"so you were the one that saved me thanks Predaking" _Sapphire ran up to him and hugged him and all the dream her and Predaking were flying through the sky. Just as she landed next to him and gave him a hug he started to dissaper._

_"no don't leave me please Predaking" Sapphire begged._

_"don't worry Sapphire i will see you all the times you sleep i will always be with you" just as he finished she woke up sobbing but stopped knowing she would she him tonight._

A/N sorry everyone but that is... THE END!

but follow me to read my other soon to becoming storys until then peace out! p.s my next story will be... TMNT STORYS!

:D


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS EPILOGUE IS DEDICATED TO emillybray92 HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

For the last few days Sapphire had met Predaking in her dreams but in the real world she was very sad and depressed. One day Sapphire was hanging over the side of her berth when Raf walked in.

"hey Raf how are you?" Sapphire mumbled as she jumped next to him.

"oh I'm good how are you?" Raf looked into her dark hazelnut brown eyes and sore they were sparkling like dimonds.

"oh so-so Raf c-can I tell you something?" Raf nodded his head slowly.

"n-now d-don't tell anyone but i kinda think... w-well i-i"

"hey its ok i like you too" Sapphire looked at Raf she then hugged him and when she let go she gave Raf a kiss.

Outside of her room Miko and Jack were stood outside mouths open in shock.

"ohhhhhh there soooooooo cute together and there bang on the same age" Miko said breaking the tension.

**sorry its so short but hey like my mum says "you never find a dimond the size of a lump of coal" until next time keep on beliving keep on dreaming keep on writing!**


End file.
